


Damn those gay old men

by Keefer (Xiel)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiel/pseuds/Keefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about my favourite Commander and his Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn those gay old men

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a collection of one shots that I will write when they come to mind. Some of them will be connective, and I will tell you which ones they are. Most though will stand alone, so read! Enjoy! And tell me if you want to see them doing anything, anything at all. I'll see what I can do.
> 
> The rating, relationships, characters, and warnings will change as I go alone. So make sure to check them frequently so I don't offend or scar anyone permanently.

The playground was full of children, their voices carrying far down the street and eventually evaporating into the summer air. But in that park full of laughter, there were some who were not sharing in that joy.

One of those boys happened to be watching with narrow grey-eyes three boys jeering at another. The singled out child was relatively calm, his hands in his pockets and face passive as the three others poked and prodded at him, trying their hardest to get a reaction out of the blond boy. Nothing seemed to work though, their words and actions sliding right off of the boy. It was when his eyes started to wander away from the older boys that things changed. Anger flashed through the biggest boy’s eyes, his hand catching the blonds shoulder in a hard push, the boy stumbling backwards at the force.

The lack of reaction had all three kids pushing at the younger, taunting and egging the boy to action. Eventually their efforts resulted in their desired result, but not from the targeted boy.

The grey-eyed boy stood, marching over to the three boys and standing between them and the blond, “Stop it. Now.”

The tallest one sneered, leaning over the tiny boy to dwarf him, “Why should I listen to you midget?”

The boy gave no answer, simply raising his fist and landing it dead center in the boy’s groin. The older boy’s eyes bulged, instantly curling on himself as he cried out in pain, “What was that for?”

Those grey eyes remained unfeeling, not a single emotion being shown, “I told you to stop, and you didn’t listen to me. Now, leave us alone.”

The taller boy nodded, slinking away with his friends in tow. The smallest boy watched them leave, moving to leave also before a hand gripped his shoulder. Turning to face the owner of said hand, he looked at the blond boy, eyeing him before looking down at the hand that currently rested on his shoulder.

“You didn’t have to step in like that.” The boy’s grey eyes rose to the other boys, the blue clear and honest.

Eyes narrowing the small boy stated, “You weren’t doing anything about it, so I decided to.”

“My father always told me to pick my battles. They weren’t worth the fight.” The nonchalant way that the boy said it had the other intrigued, the curiosity causing his head to tilt just slightly. Unaware of the change, the other boy stuck his hand out, stating firmly, “I’m Erwin James Smith. I’m five years old and I have one younger sister and three dogs. And you are?”

The shorter boy looked at Erwin’s hand, giving his reply to the appendage rather than the other, “Levi.”

Erwin took his hand back, unfazed by Levi’s action, “Well it’s nice to meet you Levi. Do you come to this park often?”

Levi looked up at the boy, his face bored, as he answered, “No, my mom just moved here today.” 

Levi was surprised by the smile that lit up the other boy’s face; the startled look not enough to deter the other boy, “Great! That means I’m your first friend! Don’t worry Levi, I won’t let you down.” Taking the boy firmly around the waist, Erwin lead him to the playground, sitting them both down where Levi had been playing before finally letting go of the boy. The younger couldn’t find it in him to care, finding the elder to be more of an intrigue than a hindrance.

They ended up seeing each other every day that summer, their meeting place changing from the park to Erwin’s house. The blond had insisted that Levi come to his house to meet his younger sister Petra. He had shown her off with the greatest of pride, watching with hopeful eyes as Levi leaned over the side of her crib and inspected the small bundle lying on the mattress. Levi had gazed upon her for a few moments before stating, “She will do.”

That was where their friendship ended, the connection between the two becoming something far more important. The weeks that they spent together forming and molding their bond into the inseparable tie that it became.

The time rushed by, and before either boy knew it, it was time for the school year to begin. Unfortunately for the two of them, that meant that they would be separated, Erwin into the first grade and Levi into Kindergarten. It was their last day of summer vacation, and Levi deemed that they would spend it in the fort that they had built in the forest behind Erwin’s house.

They were in the fort wall, looking down at the surrounding squirrels that threatened to break down the door and take over. Erwin was calling out orders, Levi following them with a cool disposition and level head. Standing behind the door, Levi waited for the eventual onslaught of the squirrels. The scratching on the wooden sticks increased, Levi’s eyes narrowing as he prepared himself. Erwin positioned himself so he had a clear view of Levi and the pressing line of squirrels, calling out softly, “Hold…Hold… 

Levi’s grip twisted on the branch in his hand, his heart beating steadily as he braced for the mutant rodents attack. The scratching suddenly ceased, Erwin’s voice calling out, “NOW!” 

Levi sprung into action at that, swinging his stick low at the base of the wall, taking out three squirrels in his first strike. The flow didn’t cease though; two slipping in past the young boy when his attention was on removing the three that he had previously taken down. Erwin’s eyes widened as the squirrels turned their attention to the black haired boy, hidden in his blind spot and sneaking up behind him swiftly. Jumping down from his perch above the battle, Erwin placed himself between the squirrels and Levi, and not a moment too soon. The beasts leapt, landing on Erwin’s chest before rebounding to the surrounding walls. The blond let out a cry, clutching his chest as he fell to the ground.

Lev turned around swiftly, freezing at the sight of Erwin on the ground. Letting out a cry, he dropped his stick, dropping to Erwin’s side and taking him in his arms, “Erwin! Erwin! Say something!”

Erwin slowly opened his eyes, the once lively blue slowly losing it’s light, “Levi, save yourself. Leave me here.”

Shaking his head fiercely, Levi choked out, “No! I won’t leave you!”

Erwin paused, surprised at the tears in Levi’s eyes, “Levi? What’s wrong?”

Levi tightened his grip on Erwin, puling him into a tight hug as he sobbed, “I won’t ever let you go Erwin! I hate you the least!”

The tension eased out of Erwin’s limbs, his arms rising to embrace Levi back, “I love you too Levi, I will never leave you behind.”

He patted the shorter boy’s back, rubbing small circles over his shirt to still the small sobs coming from Levi. The boy pulled out of Erwin’s arms, his eyes finally showing the emotion’s flowing through his heart. The sheer amount of terror coming from Levi had Erwin’s heart aching for the boy. Resting his hand on the side of Levi’s face, Erwin fixed his gaze on him, speaking softly as he said, “I will be by your side forever Levi.”

Levi paused for a moment; the swell of his heart hearing those words was almost painful. Almost unthinking, Levi sprung forward, placing a quick kiss against Erwin’s lips before turning his blushing face away from the other boy. The silence was thick, Levi trying to decide if it would the right decision to run to his house and lock himself away so he wouldn’t ever see Erwin again. He was seconds away from making his choice when Erwin shifted in his arms, pulling away from the boy and slipping from the loosened limbs. The panic that Erwin was leaving him had Levi turning his head, the fear emanating from his eyes.

The sight of Erwin caught Levi by surprise, the older boy on one knee in the dirt, his hand reaching out towards Levi. Taking Levi’s hand in his Erwin looked him dead in the eye, “Levi, would you please marry me?”

Levi tilted his head ever so slightly, a motion that only Erwin had ever caught, “Why?”

The way that Erwin responded made his answer seem like the simplest solution in the world, “Because my father said that is what two people do when they love each other. And because this way, we are never going to be apart from each other.”

Erwin’s voice chased away all the residing terror, leaving nothing but a resounding peace. Shrugging slightly, Levi tried to mimic Erwin’s natural poise and stoic nature, “Alright. I’ll marry you.” 

The smile that broke across Erwin’s face had Levi’s eyes widening, the kiss that he placed on Levi’s lips forcing his grin wider than the shorter boy thought was possible. The blond pulled back a minute later, the smile never leaving his face. “Come Levi! We need to tell father the good news!”

Grabbing his hand, Erwin led the boy into his sprawling house, Levi allowing his elder to direct him as such. He was used to the treatment by now after all. They made their way to his father’s office, a massive room full of old books and various maps from all over the world. Levi and Erwin had explored there one-day, but only under the watchful eye of Erwin’s father. There were some things in there that the children just couldn’t be playing with.

Pushing the door open, Erwin loudly made himself known, “Father! I have an announcement to make.”

His father turned in his chair, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at his son, “What is it Erwin?”

Pulling Levi forward to stand beside him, Erwin gushed, “Levi and I are going to get married!”

Pixis removed the glasses that sat on the end of his nose, his smile broadening, “Oh really? Now, is this something that you decided for yourself? Or did Levi have a say in it too?”

Taking that as a queue for him to speak, Levi stated bluntly, “I was the one to kiss him first sir.”

Pixis roared with laughter, the two boys never ceasing to surprise him, “I always thought that you would end up in this family Levi. I had just assumed that you would marry Petra. But this is far better. You two have my blessing.”

Erwin light up at his father’s words, the light shinning in his blue eyes as he faced Levi, “Did you hear that Levi? Father says that we can get married.”

Levi nodded, voice level as he replied, “Then what are we waiting for?”

Erwin beamed, raising Levi’s hand to his mouth to place a chaste kiss on his knuckles, “Absolutely nothing.”

And for the first time that he could remember, Erwin watched Levi smile.


End file.
